A device of this type is described in EP 0,891,934. The device includes several scraping members, secured to each other by the elastic material. Said material is overmolded on the downstream side of the various scraping members. A rubber skirt is adhered to the upstream side of the various scraping members. It allows the evacuation of residues detached from the transporting belt by the scraping members.
The subassembly formed by the scraping members and the elastic material is mounted between two support plates of the supporting structure.
Such a scraping device is a complex structure, and is costly to manufacture.
In this context, the invention aims to propose a scraping device that is simpler and less expensive.